Rukia rozpoczyna walkę, zamrażająca biała katana
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = ルキア戦闘開始！凍りつく白い刃 | romaji = Rukia sentō kaishi! Kōritsuku shiroi ha | numer odcinka = 117 | rozdziały = Rozdział 199, Rozdział 200, Rozdział 201, Rozdział 202 | arc = Arrancar: Przybycie | poprzedni odcinek = Oko diabła, powrót Aizena | następny odcinek = Bankai Ikkaku! Moc, która przetnie wszystko | premieraJa = 28 stycznia 2007 | opening = Rolling Star | ending = Sakura Biyori }} Rukia rozpoczyna walkę, zamrażająca biała katana jest sto siedemnastym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Rukia mierzy się z Di Royem Rinkerem. Opis thumb|left|190px|Przybycie Fracción Grimmjowa Ichigo wyczuwa pojawienie się w mieście nowej energii duchowej i rozpoznaje ją jako moc Arrancarów. Rukia z zaniepokojeniem zauważa, że przeciwników jest aż sześciu, i że kierują się w stronę ludzi, którzy mają energię duchową. Wyjaśnia, że zabiją każdego, niezależnie od ilości jego Reiatsu. Według Ichigo, Ishida obecnie nie powinien posiadać energii duchowej, po czym pyta o Inoue i Chada. Przebywająca w pobliżu Hitsugayi i Rangiku dziewczyna jest bezpieczna, ale jeden z najeźdźców zbliża się do Sado. thumb|right|190px|Hitsugaya mierzy się z Shawlongiem Gdzie indziej Ikkaku i Yumichika wyruszają na spotkanie przeciwnikom. Przed gotowymi do walki Hitsugayą i Matsumoto pojawia się dwóch Arrancarów, którzy rozpoczynają walkę. Przeciwnik Tōshirō przedstawia się jako Shawlong Koufang, na co Hitsugaya także wyjawia swoje nazwisko i rangę, po czym obaj przenoszą się nieco dalej. Kiedy Arrancar stwierdza, że trafienie na kapitana "dziesiątego" oddziału jest szczęśliwe, chłopak uwalnia swoje Zanpakutō, mówiąc, że jest w błędzie: trafiając na niego, prawdopodobnie miał największego pecha ze wszystkich najeźdźców. Gdzie indziej także przed Ikkaku i Yumichiką oraz przed Renjim pojawiają się ich przeciwnicy. thumb|left|190px|Ichigo ratuje Sado przed atakiem Arrancara W innej części miasta leczony przez Shun Shun Rikka Sado wstaje i, wbrew protestom Shun'ō i Ayame, wychodzi z domu, z uaktywnionym Brazo Derecha de Gigante. Natychmiast natyka się na Arrancara. Ten dziwi się, że Sado nie jest Shinigami, po czym atakuje chłopaka, mówiąc mu, że przegrał. Przed śmiercionośnym ciosem Yasutorę ratuje Ichigo, zatrzymując Arrancara i stwierdzając, że o przegranej bądź wygranej decyduje walka. Przeciwnik śmieje się i przyznaje mu rację. Następnie dodaje, że, tak czy inaczej, Kurosaki i Sado są już martwi. Przedstawiciel Shinigami wyciąga swój miecz, podczas gdy Chad nadal otrząsa się z szoku po ataku Arrancara, świadom, że gdyby nie Ichigo, zginąłby natychmiast. Kurosaki prosi go, aby się odsunął i zostawił to jemu. Sado, po początkowym proteście, zgadza się i odchodzi z miejsca zdarzenia. Po drodze mija Rukię, na której nawoływania nie reaguje. Nadal biegnąc, z bólem uświadamia sobie, że nie jest już w stanie wspierać Ichigo w walce. Tymczasem stojący przed Kurosakim Arrancar zastanawia się, jak powinien go zabić. Stojąca za chłopakiem Rukia chce wiedzieć, co ten powiedział Sado. Słysząc odpowiedź, nakazuje Ichigo się odsunąć, po czym wychodzi ze swojego Gigai… w postaci Shinigami. Kurosaki jest zaskoczony tym, że moce dziewczyny wróciły, co ta tłumaczy zaprzestaniem korzystania z Gigai Urahary i zdolnością Shinigami do pobierania duchowych cząsteczek, podając za przykład także Bount. Kuchiki wyjaśnia, że przez pojawienie się Bount jej moce nie zdążyły się zregenerować, przez co nie mogła walczyć z nimi w pełni sił; została oddelegowana do Świata Ludzi, ponieważ Seireitei postanowiło wysłać Ichigo na pomoc ludzi, których znał. Kiedy chłopak ich wymienia, nagle przerywa mu sztuczna dusza przebywająca w ciele Rukii, skacząc na niego z wrzaskiem. Kurosaki jest zdumiony i pyta, co to jest. Kuchiki wyjaśnia, że jest to najpopularniejsza żeńska pigułka sztucznej duszy - Chappy. Stwierdza, że taką samą chciała dać kiedyś Ichigo, ale zamiast niej przez przypadek dostali Kona, na co Przedstawiciel Shinigami wyraża ulgę w związku z takim obrotem zdarzeń. thumb|right|190px|Rukia pokonuje Di Roya Przerywa im Arrancar, ruszając do ataku na Rukię, jednak jego uderzenie blokuje jej Zanpakutō. Siła uderzenia wysyła dziewczynę przez miasto i przeciwnik powoduje wysłanie jej w kierunku bieguna. Kuchiki zyskuje na tym, odbijając się na słupie, po czym wraca do ataku na Arrancara. Wykonuje zamach mieczem na przeciwnika, ale blokuje on uderzenie jedną ręką, po czym wyjawia swoje imię: 16. Arrancar, Di Roy. Kuchiki także chce się przedstawić, ale Di Roy przerywa jej, twierdząc, że gdyby poznawał imię każdego osoby, którą zaraz zabije, to nie miałoby to końca. Dziewczyna stwierdza, że w takim razie powinien chociaż poznać imię jej Zanpakutō, po czym je uwalnia poleceniem Tańcz. Cały miecz staje się biały, a u rękojeści pojawia się wstęga. Następnie Rukia używa ataku Some no Mai, Tsukishiro, tworząc okrąg w miejscu, gdzie stoi Arrancar. Wszystko w okręgu, łącznie z Di Royem, zaczyna zamarzać, co go przeraża, jednak udaje mu się wydostać z lodowej pułapki. Śmieje się z Kuchiki, twierdząc, że jego polem walki jest niebo, a miecz zamrażający ziemię nie trafi powietrznego celu. W tej samej chwili Rukia uśmiecha się z satysfakcją, a będący w powietrzu Di Roy zamarza. Dziewczyna wyjaśnia, że "Pierwszy Taniec" nie zamraża tylko ziemi, a zarówno ziemia, jak i powietrze będące w zasięgu okręgu znajdują się pod dominacją lodu Sode no Shirayuki. Tymczasem Ichigo próbuje uwolnić się od trzymającej go Chappy, jednocześnie krzycząc, żeby przestała powtarzać "pyon" przy każdym zdaniu. Sztuczna dusza ściska go jeszcze mocniej, powodując wrzask chłopaka, i prawie łamiąc mu rękę. Wówczas pojawia się Rukia, pytając ze zdziwieniem, co wyprawiają. Ichigo upewnia się, że udało jej się pokonać przeciwnika, co irytuje dziewczynę. Wówczas Kurosaki zauważa jej zmienioną katanę, a Chappy opowiada mu o Sode no Shirayuki - jest to najpiękniejszy Zanpakutō w Soul Society, cały nieskazitelnie biały. Jak stwierdza sztuczna dusza, Rukia jest wystarczająco silna, by być oficerem, jednak wówczas jej zadania byłyby bardziej niebezpieczne, dlatego z obawy o nią, ktoś odsunął ją od kandydatury na oficera. Tą osobą był Byakuya Kuchiki. Po wyjaśnieniach Chappy, Ichigo próbuje się od niej uwolnić, jednak daremnie, tymczasem Rukia chowa swój zapieczętowany już Zanpakutō do pochwy. W tej samej chwili dwoje Shinigamich z szokiem wyczuwa nacisk ogromnej energii duchowej. Jej właśnie przybyły właściciel bez wyraźnego zmartwienia zauważa, że zabili Di Roya, po czym stwierdza, że teraz on będzie musiał ich zabić. Wita oboje Shinigamich i przedstawia się: 6. Arrancar, Grimmjow. Walczący w innych częściach miasta, pozostali czterej Fracción ze zdegustowaniem i pogardą komentują mierne umiejętności Di Roya i jego szybką śmierć. thumb|left|190px|Madarame grozi Keigo Gdzie indziej Keigo zastanawia się z przerażeniem, co to za hałasy, po czym narzeka na swoją siostrę, która kazała kupić mu sok. Rozmyśla nad tym, że ostatnio widuje dużo duchów i innych dziwnych stworzeń, po czym próbuje sam siebie przekonać, że nie wierzy w takie bzdury. Następnie spotyka uciekającego Zennosuke Kurumadaniego, który nakazuje zrobić mu tak samo, jeżeli nie chce zginąć, po czym znika w głębi ulicy. Keigo jest zdziwiony jego zachowaniem, nie biorąc go na poważnie. Po chwili pobliski budynek zostaje zniszczony, a gdy pył opada, przerażony Asano dostrzega Ikkaku. Rozpoznaje w nim człowieka, który groził mu wcześniej w szkole, i pyta nerwowo, czemu krwawi i ma ze sobą miecz. Zanim Madarame zdąża odpowiedzieć, zostaje powalony jednym ciosem przez Arrancara, który śmieje się z marnego poziomu jego zdolności, nazywając go przy tym Shinigami, co dezorientuje Keigo. Następnie Ikkaku grozi chłopakowi, mówiąc mu, że wplątał się w tę bitwę i przez to zginie, jednak może go uratować, pod warunkiem, że Asano pozwoli mu zatrzymać się na chwilę w jego domu. Przerażony Keigo po krótkiej wymianie zdań zgadza się, a Ikkaku zwraca się do swojego przeciwnika, pytając go o imię. Arrancar w pierwszym odruchu wyjawia, że jest numerem 13. w armii, ale przerywa w pół zdania, stwierdzając, że nie widzi sensu w wyjawianiu swojego imienia komuś, kto jest jedną nogą w grobie. Ikkaku stwierdza, że najwyraźniej kierują się innymi filozofiami: Madarame uważa, że przedstawienie się przeciwnikowi jest gestem grzeczności wobec niego, a jeżeli jest się przygotowanym na śmierć, to taka osoba powinna wiedzieć, kto ją zabija. Następnie żołnierz trzeciej rangi przedstawia się, po czym mówi, że Arrancar nie musi mu podawać swojego imienia, za to ma zapamiętać jego - ponieważ jest to imię osoby, która go zabije. Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami Członkowie Onmitsukidō składają Suì-Fēng raport z wydarzeń w Świecie Ludzi, by na koniec przed odejściem przekazać jej tajemniczą kopertę. Jak się okazuje, znajdują się w niej zdjęcia Yoruichi Shihōin z walki z odcinka 114., na których, jak uznaje Suì-Fēng, wyszła bardzo dostojnie. Ostatnie ujęcie ukazuje Yoruichi po walce, jedzącą w Sklepie Urahary. Również na tej fotografii wyszła wspaniale, co wzbudza jeszcze większy podziw kapitan. Występujące postacie Walki * Rukia Kuchiki kontra Di Roy Rinker * Tōshirō Hitsugaya kontra Shawlong Koufang * Rangiku Matsumoto kontra Nakeem Grindina * Renji Abarai kontra Yylfordt Granz * Ikkaku Madarame kontra Edrad Liones Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Kidō: * (wspomnienie) Techniki Zanpakutō: * Użyty Fullbring: * |Buraso Derecha de Higante|po hiszpańsku i japońsku "Prawa ręka olbrzyma"}} Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai: * * * * Pozostałe moce: * * Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki